Desear cosas imposibles
by Ni.Felton
Summary: Fue el anhelo de todo lo que pudimos haber sido, lo que me llenó con la esperanza de desear cosas imposibles. Pero ahora el sol ha dejado de brillar y todo el cielo es gris, las estrellas se ocultaron tras nubes y lágrimas... Y todo lo que he deseado se ha ido.


Tuve esta idea mientras escribía otra cosa y escuchaba música, la canción que me ha ocasionado todo esto es To wish impossible things de The Cure. Espero les guste, aún cuando ha salido de la nada. Un comentario siempre es bien recibido ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo mientras hacía bola la envoltura de otra barra energética, no había comido nada en días y no tenía nada más en aquella habitación rentada. Le había costado un día entero tomar fuerzas para salir a la calle e ir a comprar lo básico para sobrevivir a aquel encierro en el que se encontraba por voluntad propia y, tan solo unos días después, todo se había acabado. Descubrió que, después de todo, matarte de hambre dos días y después comer como si no hubiera un mañana al siguiente, no era nada sano ni satisfactorio.

Decidió dormir una siesta e ir por la noche al supermercado o a alguna tienda que encontrara cerca de aquel lugar.

No era así como Harry Potter se hubiera imaginado su futuro después de ganar una guerra y salvar miles de vidas, pero era todo lo que tenía. Se sentía solo, acosado y sobre todo, incomprendido. Las personas lo admiraban y lo respetaban por un concepto que otros habían forjado sobre él. No se sentía digno de todo aquel alboroto, no cuando él solamente había hecho lo correcto.

Por eso decidió tomarse unas vacaciones antes de entrar a la academia de aurores y comenzar su nueva vida, libre de una constante amenaza de muerte sobre su cabeza. Llevaba dos semanas en aquel cuarto que había rentado en un edificio muggle, Hermione y Ron no sabían la ubicación por mucho que le rogaron estar en contacto. Harry necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un tiempo, no necesitaba que las personas estuvieran respirando en su cuello las veinticuatro horas del día.

Ginny había sido cien veces más complicada de disuadir. Harry había estado convencido de estar enamorado de ella pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba más enamorada de la imagen que todos admiraban que de él. Por supuesto que no era su culpa, después de todo él no se había dado conocer a las personas más allá de Ron y Hermione, pero no podía estar en una relación con ella sintiéndose de esa manera, aún cuando no era su culpa.

Tantas cosas habían resultado ser diferentes a como las esperaba y Harry no podía evitar desear ciertas que se le antojaban imposibles. Ser capaz de salir a dar un paseo en el mundo mágico sin que alguien le diera las gracias miles de veces, poder hacer un buen papel en la academia de aurores para así cerrar las bocas de las personas que afirmaban que todo lo conseguía por su nombre, que esa apestosa habitación tuviera servicio a la habitación...

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba, poco a poco, llevar por aquel sueño que no es reparador pero sirve para alejarte del mundo cuando este comienza a ser un asco.

Despertó cinco horas después, prometiéndose salir de inmediato a alguna tienda. Recordó que a dos cuadras había un pequeño supermercado y que no tenía ganas de ir más lejos así que se puso una bufanda a cuadros, un gorro verde y un abrigo negro y caminó rumbo al lugar.

Mientras escogía entre galletas o pastelillos, una risa le hizo voltear.

-¿Potter? - preguntó aquella voz burlona.

De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que encontrarse con Draco Malfoy mientras llevaba pantalones de pijama y pantuflas.

-¿Qué es lo que hace el salvador del mundo mágico, el chico dorado de Gryffindor, en una tienda muggle y luciendo como si un hipogrifo se le hubiera sentado encima? Si es así como los muggles se visten normalmente entonces no me puedes juzgar por haberlos menospreciado. - le dijo Malfoy mientras sostenía una canasta con algunas cosas como pan y queso.

-Cállate, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus niñerías. Creí que después de tu juicio se te irían los aires de grandeza.

-Oh, vamos, Potter, estás muy tenso. Lo único que quería era bromear un poco, por los viejos tiempos. Sería estúpido de mi parte guardarte rencor cuando me salvaste la vida más de una vez.

Harry no dijo nada, solamente se le quedó viendo a su canasta de compras, repleta de barras, jugos en caja y dulces. Se sintió enrojecer al darse cuenta del estado de descuido en el que se encontraba y de haber sido descubierto por Malfoy.

-Llevas dos semanas desaparecido ¿No es así? Lo leí en los periódicos, al parecer te han dedicado toda una columna y cuentan cada detalle de tu vida, claro que ahora nadie sabe nada y están entrando en crisis, quizá deberías volver. Y no lo digo por ellos si no por ti, mira cómo estás, es una vergüenza, Potter.

-Estoy bien, solamente necesitaba tiempo a solas, no creas que me voy a convertir en un ermitaño o algo así. ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos restringida la magia, pensé que todo el mundo se había enterado. Tuvimos que dar la mitad de nuestra fortuna para reparar daños de guerra, mis padres se encuentran en arresto domiciliario y lo estarán por cinco años y no podremos usar magia por un año.

-Eso es lo peor que les pudieron hacer, ustedes no conocen nada acerca de cómo vivir sin magia, es inhumano.

-Pues supongo que precisamente por eso lo hicieron, no es como que hubieran querido darnos un premio. Además no es tan malo como lo pensaba.

Harry sonrió, no tenía idea de a dónde se había ido el chico de rostro afilado que siempre le miraba por encima del hombro y caminaba sintiendo que el piso no lo merecía. El muchacho que estaba frente a él era una persona conocida pero a la vez bastante diferente. Y no pudo decir por qué, pero le gustaba el cambio.

-Deberías acompañarme a tomar un café y hablar, creo que ambos lo necesitamos. - propuso el Gryffindor.

-Mis padres me están esperando en casa, se ponen mal cada vez que salgo porque saben que no me podría defender de un ataque, no sería buena idea tardar más tiempo del que acostumbro.

Harry no comprendía por qué los Malfoy estarían atemorizados ante la idea de que alguien les atacara, los mortífagos estaban acabados y ninguno se atrevería a arriesgarse así.

-Perdón, no pensé en... Sólo olvida lo que dije.

-Quizá podría ser otro día y quizá ese día decidas vestir más decentemente. - exclamó con tono burlón. - Aunque me gusta ese gorro, resalta tus ojos.

-¿Mañana? - exclamó Harry, tomando valor con el último comentario del rubio.

Draco soltó una risa y abrió los labios para decir algo, aunque se arrepintió de último momento e hizo una pausa antes de responder.

-Supongo que puedo. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

* * *

Habían quedado de verse en un café que estaba a dos cuadras del edificio en donde Harry estaba viviendo. El moreno no se había podido sacar de la cabeza su encuentro con aquel rubio y pronto se encontró cuestionando sus motivos. ¿De verdad estaba contando las horas para ver a Malfoy? ¿A Malfoy?

Pensó que tal vez era porque verle de nuevo había movido su piso de una manera diferente, al verlo ahí, intentando vestir como muggle y comprando comida para su familia por cuenta propia, sintió un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Draco Malfoy era tan humano como él, sangre pura o no. No se alegraba por su desgracia pero si lo hacía por poder conocer la mejor faceta del rubio. Ahora que no tenía nada y todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, todas sus máscaras se habían caído. Y Harry no podía esperar para pasar una tarde con ese Malfoy.

Un muchacho de ojos verdes se ajustaba su gorro una vez más mientras se acercaba al lugar de su esperada cita. Había decidido usar el mismo gorro verde de la última vez debido al comentario de Malfoy y, como ese café tenía las mesas al aire libre, podría tenerlo puesto todo el tiempo.

Draco ya se encontraba esperándolo, pegado a la fila para ordenar, junto a un montón de gente. Parecía asustado y se aferraba a la pared, como si entre la pared y la fila de personas pudieran formar un escudo que le protegiera de una amenaza que Harry no era capaz de notar.

Se le acercó por detrás y, después de tocar levemente su hombro, el rubio se volteó asustado.

-¡Potter! Me asustaste, imbécil.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

-Estoy apartando el lugar para que no tardemos mucho en la fila.

-Malfoy, tienen meseros para la gente que va a quedarse en las mesas a comer, no hay necesidad de formarse ahí.

Draco asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta una de las mesas, Harry lo siguió y pronto tuvieron al mesero pidiendo sus órdenes.

-Perdón por actuar como un estúpido. - le dijo Draco de repente.

-¿Te refieres al colegio, a hace unos meses o a...?

Malfoy comenzó a reír y Harry decidió que podría haberse quedado mirando al rubio reír por años.

-Me refiero a hace un rato, cuando llegaste. En realidad no estaba guardando lugar, me estaba escondiendo hasta que llegaras.

-¿Por qué te esconderías? ¿De quién? No hay nadie que quiera hacerte daño, los mortífagos no se atreverían a exponerse de esa manera, sería estúpido.

-Potter, no le temo a los mortífagos, ellos no tendrían por qué hacernos nada, al final ya nadie le juraba lealtad al señor tenebroso.

-¿Entonces a qué le temes?

-A la gente. Muchas personas no estuvieron de acuerdo con que mi familia saliera bien librada del juicio y no los culpo, lastimamos y humillamos a muchas personas antes de la guerra.

-¿Acaso te han hecho algo? - preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-Lo han intentado. - admitió Draco mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

-Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte, una vez será suficiente para que aprendan que es inútil intentar hacerte daño. Vas a estar bien, en tu casa hay aurores.

-¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? - el Slytherin comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con la conversación y estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho a Harry acerca del ataque. Harry asintió, aceptando dejar el tema por la paz.

Hablaron por horas, decenas de clientes entraron y se fueron y ellos seguían ahí, recordando tiempos en los que hubieran pensado que era imposible algún día estar charlando juntos en un café muggle. Draco le contó acerca de su vida en la mansión, de cómo había aprendido a vivir sin magia y de cómo había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y hacerse cargo de su familia fuera de aquella casona en la que estaban recluidos.

Harry no podía creerlo y de pronto se encontró riendo ante los comentarios sarcásticos del rubio y preguntándose si siempre había sido así de divertido.

-¿Entonces decidiste vivir en un cuarto horrible mientras entras al entrenamiento? Eso es ridículo. - expresó Draco después de que Harry le contara acerca de sus "vacaciones" post guerra.

-Nadie me buscaría en un lugar como ese, probablemente piensen que estoy en un hotel lujoso o algo por el estilo, por eso escogí ese edificio. Además de que nadie hace preguntas ni te juzgan si sales en pijama a la azotea por la madrugada.

-Bueno, espero que te saques a ti mismo de ese encierro ya que cuando vuelvas las cosas serán las mismas, las personas van a actuar de la misma manera y, al final, siempre es mejor afrontar los problemas antes de huir de ellos.

-Creo que tienes razón pero es que todo era demasiado insoportable. Incluso revisar el correo cada día era un infierno.

-Entonces supongo que mi familia es afortunada de no estar autorizada para recibir correo. Puedo imaginar las cariñosas cartas que nos llegarían a diario.

Harry se sintió incómodo. El pensar en que a él le molestaba la gratitud y la admiración de las personas cuando a Draco todo el mundo parecía odiarlo por decisiones que no habían estado en sus manos, le hacía sentir como un idiota.

-No pongas esa cara, Potter. No es como si tú tuvieras la culpa. Estoy bien, al menos sigo vivo al igual que mis padres. - dijo Draco al notar el cambio de humor del moreno.

Harry no respondió, se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa tímida que provocó en el rubio una sensación en su vientre que no podía describir.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, están a punto de cerrar el lugar y, como te dije, mis padres siempre se preocupan cuando estoy lejos. - dijo Draco después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Harry sin pensar.

-No es necesario, vuelve a tu madriguera a esconderte del mundo, sólo espero que recuerdes alimentarte bien o volverás a ser el Harry Potter flacucho que conocí a los once años - le respondió sonriendo mientras le acomodaba el gorro.

-Ven a alimentarme tú si tanto te importa. - soltó Harry de inmediato, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Perdón, olvida eso. Al parecer dos semanas sin interactuar con nadie me han dejado algo atontado. Mejor me voy, yo...

-Mañana, en ese cuarto horrible, a las 9 iré por ti y te llevaré a comprar comida de verdad y después regresáremos para cocinar algo decente. No acepto un no por respuesta. - lo interrumpió Draco.

Harry sonrió y se despidieron incómodamente agitando la mano desde lejos. Si se permitía ser honesto consigo mismo, había estado pensando en la manera de pedirle a Draco una segunda cita desde el momento en el que había comenzado la primera, pero no había encontrado las palabras. Se alegraba de que el rubio se le hubiera adelantado.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas habían explotado sin que ellos se enteraran. Draco, fiel a su palabra, había recogido a Harry a las nueve para llevarlo al supermercado en donde compraron montones de comida. Cocinaron juntos y estuvieron todo el día sentados el uno frente al otro, disfrutando de su compañía.

Esa vez ninguno de los dos mencionó la guerra, o su pasado accidentado. Se dedicaron a conocerse, a conocer a las personas detrás de los nombres. Su sabor favorito de helado, su recuerdo más feliz, la cosa que más odiaban, cómo les caían sus compañeros de Hogwarts, qué esperaban del futuro. Una a una fueron cayendo las capas que los habían separado y les habían impedido verse en realidad.

A Harry le tembló todo el cuerpo cuando se vio tentado a besar al hombre frente a él, que le contaba acerca de sus mascotas de la infancia. No era como si él nunca antes hubiera pensado de esa manera en un hombre, pero jamás se imaginó sentir eso por Draco Malfoy.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de su mirada pues detuvo su relato y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Acaso quieres besarme, Potter?

El Gryffindor sintió sus mejillas arder y comenzó a toser.

Draco comenzó a reír para después colocar una mano en la barbilla de Harry y acercarlo a él. Fue lento, apenas atreviéndose a abrir los labios. Pronto Harry sintió la urgencia de tener más de aquel hermoso rubio y paso sus manos por su cuello.

Se encontraban perdidos en ellos mismos, sin importarles el mundo de afuera que estaba siendo bombardeado con una nota de El profeta.

 _ **POTTER APARECE ¡AL LADO DE UN MORTIFAGO!**_

 _Es bien sabido por todos que el niño que vivió había estado desaparecido desde hace algunas semanas, sin embargo, hemos descubierto que solamente estaba escondido y pasando tiempo con nada más y nada menos que un marcado. El joven Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, nuestro héroe y salvador, fueron vistos juntos en un café muggle. Las fuentes afirman que parecían más que amigables el uno con el otro, a pesar de la conocida rivalidad que existía entre los dos. ¿Qué otro secreto nos está ocultando Harry Potter? ¿Acaso siempre simpatizó con las ideas de los mortifagos?_

Draco se acomodó la bufanda de modo que esta cubriera su rostro mientras caminaba por la calle. El ver aquel titular en el periódico le dejó helado. El día anterior había sido casi irreal, le parecía imposible estar saliendo con Potter. Solamente dos días juntos les habían bastado para terminar besándose por horas en un sillón, las cosas avanzaban rápido y a él le ponía nervioso todo el asunto. A pesar de sentirse más que correcto, hubiera querido guardar por más tiempo el secreto, por lo menos hasta que Harry y él tuvieran una relación establecida y pudieran afrontar juntos aquel lío.

Cuando, más tarde, Potter se presentó en la mansión para hablar con Draco, Lucius y Narcissa comprendieron la razón por la cual Draco no había llevado El profeta a casa ese día.

Draco pensó por un minuto que iba a decirle que las cosas no podían seguir así pero, en cambio, el Gryffindor había tenido una incómoda charla con los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy. Harry quería seguirlo viendo sin importar lo molesto que estuviera por haber sido expuestos en público. Aún no tenían una relación pero quería intentar formar una.

Esa noche, mientras despedía a Harry y este desaparecía para ir a la madriguera y enfrentar a su familia adoptiva, pudo sentir por primera vez esperanza, esperanza en todo lo que él y Harry podían ser si querían.

* * *

-Han pasado dos meses ¿Es que esta gente no se cansa? - exclamó Draco exasperado mientras rompía otra carta de odio en la casa de Harry.

Su relación había avanzado hasta convertirse en algo sólido. Harry se había mudado a una nueva casa que se encontraba a sólo unos kilómetros de La madriguera y Draco pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que se sentía culpable por no estar con sus padres. Narcissa le había dicho que era momento de comenzar a pensar en su propia felicidad pero él no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos.

Los Weasley habían tomado las cosas bien... Después de un mes. La mayoría creía que Draco no tenía las mejores intenciones y que aún buscaba herir a Harry. Poco a poco fueron aceptándolo e incluso habían ido a cenar a la casa de Harry una vez.

En esa tarde de domingo, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Harry, acostados en la cama y sin ganas ni fuerzas para levantarse. Una vez más ese día, habían llegado cartas insultando a Draco. Cada día eran menos pero cansaba escuchar y leer lo mismo siempre así que sólo las rompían o las quemaban. Al principio había sido divertido leer como esas personas afirmaban que Draco estaba corrompiendo a Harry pero después sólo se hizo cansado y patético.

Draco había dejado de tener miedo desde que estaba con Harry, mientras él estuviera con él, nadie le iba a hacer daño.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar hoy, o quieres quedarte aquí, abrazados hasta que tengamos que morir de hambre, de sed o de sueño, lo que sea que pase primero? - le preguntó Harry mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba pequeños besos en su abdomen.

-Esa idea me tienta más de lo que debería. - le contestó el rubio, levantándose para besarlo. - lamentablemente mañana tienes que ir a la academia.

-¿Y si dejó la academia y me convierto en un vividor con mi herencia y así nos quedamos metidos en esta cama todo el tiempo?

-Es increíble como la gente piensa que te he corrompido cuando hablas de esa manera. - respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-Ah, es sólo que odio los lunes. Tengo que quedarme hasta tarde y no te veo en ningún momento. ¿Por qué nunca me vas a visitar? Tengo un descanso a las dos.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Por favor, sólo será una hora.

-Si digo que si, tendrás que establecer un punto para recogerme ya que, como sabes, no puedo aparecerme. Tendré que tomar el metro.

No había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra cuando ya tenía al moreno encima de él, abrazándolo y besando todo su rostro. Si bien no le agradaban del todo aquellas muestras excesivas de cariño, entendía la necesidad de contacto físico tan grande que tenía su novio, después de una infancia de maltratos y rechazo era más que comprensible.

Detuvo los besos para tomar su rostro en sus manos y después abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho. Harry despertaba en él un instinto protector que jamás había sentido con nadie más.

* * *

Se habían quedado de ver en una esquina en donde, según Harry, había una cabina telefónica inconfundible. El Gryffindor iba a recogerlo para después llevarlo con él a comer. No tenían mucho tiempo así que decidió salir con una hora de anticipación por si se le escapaba un tren y tenía que esperar al siguiente.

Mientras se bajaba en la estación tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Pasaba seguido entre los muggles debido a que su forma de actuar seguía siendo algo extraña pero supo que esa vez era diferente. Se apresuró a alcanzar las escaleras para salir a la calle pero sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo y giró para darle frente a la persona pero no vio a nadie. En cuanto se disponía a dar la vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras de nuevo, un hechizo le dio en el pecho. El extraño iba cubierto con una capucha y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo debajo de las escaleras. Draco no se podía mover, bajo el efecto de algún hechizo que le inmovilizaba completamente. Su atacante lo dejó ahí y subió las escaleras con calma, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie detuvo su apresurada carrera para mirar hacia abajo y ver al muchacho tirado ahí, en un charco que se había formado por las lluvias del día anterior.

-¿Estás bien, hermano? - le preguntó Ron a un Harry que regresaba demasiado pronto de su descanso.

-Sí, es sólo que me quedé de ver con Draco hace media hora y no se presentó. Nunca había fallado a una promesa, ni siquiera había sido impuntual. - respondió Harry en un susurro.

-¿Seguro que te confirmó que iba a poder? Quizá le surgió algo de última hora.

Harry comenzó a sentir una incomodidad en el pecho que crecía y crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Puedes cubrirme? Solo avisa que voy a tardar un poco más, que tengo una emergencia que atender.

-Harry, que Malfoy no se haya presentado a su cita no puede considerarse como emergencia.

-Lo conozco y sé que algo le ha pasado. Tengo que buscarlo. - dijo mientras se apresuraba a la salida.

-Espera, espera, si estás seguro de que algo le ha pasado entonces voy contigo, no dejaré que vayas solo si en realidad existe algún peligro.

Harry asintió y ambos corrieron hacia la calle, buscando por todos lados la cabellera rubia del menor de los Malfoy. Planeaban hacer un recorrido del camino que tuvo que haber hecho Draco para encontrarse en la esquina acordada con Harry.

Calle tras calle caminaron volteando para todos lados. La angustia que Harry sentía no hacía más que crecer.

Pronto estuvieron en el metro y, afortunadamente, no habían muchas personas. Esa estación no era de las más concurridas y ni siquiera en hora pico estaba demasiado transitada. Entró a los baños, abriendo cada puerta con una patada pero no había nadie más que un anciano que le gritó enojado.

-¡Harry! ¡Le he encontrado! - le anunció Ron, llegando a los baños.

Ambos caminaron hasta las escaleras, Harry rogaba porque su rubio estuviera sano y salvo. Ron apuntó a la parte de abajo y caminaron hasta encontrar a Draco en el suelo, dormido.

-¿Se quedó dormido en la estación del metro? - le preguntó Harry a Ron, incrédulo.

-Estoy casi seguro de que fue atacado, estaba paralizado. Percibí el hechizo y por eso le encontré. Al parecer se cansó de ser incapaz de moverse y terminó por quedarse dormido. Puedes levantarlo, ya le he retirado el hechizo.

Ron se quedó vigilando que ningún muggle viera aquella escena mientras Harry cargaba a Draco en brazos.

-Su ropa está empapada y él está hirviendo en calentura. Será mejor que lo lleve a un hospital. Muchas gracias, Ron pero creo que deberías volver a la academia, avisa por favor que Draco ha sido atacado. No puedo permitir que esto siga pasando.

-¿No ha sido la primera vez? - preguntó Ron.

-No me ha querido contar pero creo que es la segunda vez que alguien intenta hacerle daño. No quiero que lo logren un día de estos.

-Está bien, será mejor que te aparezcas directamente en San mungo, no queremos que los muggles te vean salir con él en brazos y se hagan preguntas.

Harry asintió, desapareciendo mientras Ron le cubría la espalda.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó casi en un grito Narcissa apenas Harry dio un paso dentro de la mansión.

Al encontrarse en arresto domiciliario, los padres de Draco no tenían permitido visitarlo en el hospital.

-Está bien, solamente está débil. Pasó varias horas en el frío pero no es nada grave. Señores, quería hablar con ustedes acerca de un asunto que no ha dejado de rondar mi cabeza desde que encontramos a Draco.

-¿Qué asunto? - Lucius tomó la voz.

-Quiero llevarme a Draco a vivir conmigo. Sé que esto no será la solución a los ataques pero me siento más seguro si estoy cerca de él. No estoy diciendo que con ustedes no esté a salvo pero si un ataque ocurriera ninguno de los tres se podría defender.

Harry supo que la respuesta sería afirmativa después de ver la mirada que los esposos le dedicaron. De rendición, de entendimiento, de gratitud.

Después de aceptar, le pidieron al chico que hiciera todo lo posible porque dieran de alta pronto a su hijo y pudieran verlo. Harry les prometió que lo primero que haría después de eso sería visitarlos.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Harry mientras retiraba con su mano los mechones de la frente del rubio. Había sido dado de alta esa mañana y ya estaba en la casa de Harry.

-Estúpido, así me siento. - respondió Draco sin abrir los ojos.

-Hey, deja de decir eso, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa de ninguna manera.

-No pude defenderme. - susurró Draco mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda a Harry.

-Eso no es tu culpa y todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora, no voy a permitir que algo así te vuelva a pasar ¿Confías en mi?

-Sí, pero no quiero sentirme así, como un inútil. Lo odio, no quiero ser una carga ni un objetivo fácil.

Harry se metió en la cama, abrazando a Draco por la espalda y dejando un beso en su cuello, detrás de su oreja.

-Quedate conmigo.

-Como si pudiera ir a algún lado.

-Me refiero a que vengas a vivir conmigo. Por favor, Draco.

El rubio se giró, viendo a Harry a los ojos por primera vez desde que éste había llegado.

-Harry, mis padres...

-Ellos están de acuerdo, me dijeron que si tú querías hacerlo ellos no se opondrían, pero todo depende de ti.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Completamente.

Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, solamente separándose de él cuando una tos lo hizo estremecer.

-Lo siento. - dijo mientras volvía a meterse bajo las mantas.

-¿Estás pidiendo disculpas por estar enfermo? Vaya, quién diría que ibas a desarrollar un complejo de víctima tan grande. - dijo Harry, bromeando.

-Tenía que combinar con tu complejo de héroe, imbécil. - le gritó antes de aventarle una almohada.

* * *

Las cosas habían sido más fáciles a partir de ese momento. Aún cuando tenía que pasar algunos días enteros en la academia, cuando llegaba a casa Draco estaba ahí y él no podía pensar en nada mejor. Aún cuando la convivencia no era fácil, aún cuando Draco se desesperara ante su desorden, aún cuando a veces el rubio se fuera por días enteros a visitar a sus padres sin permitirle acompañarlo.

A pesar de todo, estar entre sus brazos un domingo por la mañana y sentir su pecho contra su espalda, eso era lo mejor que podría imaginar, todo lo que en verdad se atrevía a desear.

-Escuché que Granger está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de pociones. - le dijo Draco mientras se metían a la cama, listos para dormir.

-Sí, quiere clasificar algunas plantas que encontró en un bosque e investigar sus usos, al parecer es un descubrimiento importante.

-¿Crees que necesite ayuda?

-¿Quieres trabajar con ella? - preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-No quiero sentirme un inútil y soy bueno en eso. Además necesito el dinero, ya no tengo una herencia esperándome, lo mejor será esforzarme por conseguir mi propio patrimonio.

Harry sonrió antes de besarlo, gesto que tomó por sorpresa al Slytherin.

-Te amo. - soltó el moreno.

Era la primera vez que le decía aquello, la primera vez que había admitido sus sentimientos en voz alta y Draco no lo podía creer. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tienes que decirme lo mismo sólo porque yo lo dije, si aún no estás listo yo entiendo, sólo quería decírtelo. - le dijo Harry antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos ante la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, una nueva vida. Draco ahora sabía que quería pasar el resto de sus días al lado de aquel hombre al que tanto había odiado en su infancia. Pero quizá esperara un poco más para decírselo.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba encantada con el chico al que alguna vez odio tanto como para romperle la nariz. Draco era brillante en su área y había sido de mucha ayuda. Además, ninguno de los dos había mencionado el pasado y se habían presentado para comenzar de nuevo, como dos personas que jamás habían cruzado palabra antes.

Las personas afirmaban que el menor de los Malfoy estaba corrompiendo a Harry pero Hermione, al contrario, pensó en que Draco cada vez estaba más lejos de aquel joven malicioso que poseía la lengua más venenosa del mundo mágico. Quizá aún la tuviera pero solamente la guardaba para las personas que le veían con odio por la calle.

Draco era dedicado en su trabajo, apasionado en las cosas que le gustaban y se permitía sonreír de vez en cuando, como si Harry hubiera roto algo en él que le impedía sonreír en el pasado.

Hermione no había estado segura acerca de la relación de su amigo con el chico Malfoy pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le alegraba lo feliz que parecían ser los dos. Eran buenos el uno para el otro.

Harry continuaba en la academia, esforzándose más que nunca para poder graduarse con honores, debido a que en Hogwarts no había podido destacar como estudiante por las muchas cosas aparte de las que tenía que preocuparse. Quería demostrar que él podía brillar en otras áreas, que no era sólo un nombre. Solía bromear con Draco acerca de quedarse y vivir de su herencia pero nunca hubiera podido hacer eso realidad, su orgullo era más grande.

Ron podía haber sido del grupo que odiaba la relación que Harry tenía con Draco pero toda duda había muerto el día en que le había dado las gracias por haberlo encontrado en el metro. Draco Malfoy dándole las gracias fue una de las cosas más surrealistas que jamás hubiera experimentado, le hizo darse cuenta de que quizá Malfoy no fuera sólo maldad después de todo. Fue por eso que él también tembló de ira cuando les dieron la noticia.

Harry y él habían salido temprano de la academia debido a la temporada de pruebas. Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Harry, comiendo los restos recalentados de la cena del día anterior cuando la puerta se abrió azotando la pared.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas de inmediato pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que los recién llegados eran Hermione y Draco.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarlos ahí y Draco subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasó?

La castaña estaba pálida como una hoja de papel y tenía el cabello despeinado.

-Un hombre nos intentó atacar en el bosque. Me dijo. - hizo una pausa para tomar aire. - Me dijo que si le dejaba a Draco no me haría daño, que no quería tener que herir a una heroína de guerra. - explicó con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

-¿Les hizo algo? ¿Alcanzó a hacer algo? - preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente las escaleras, por las que apenas hacía unos segundos había desaparecido el rubio, con desesperación.

-No, no sé, saqué mi varita a tiempo. El hombre huyó de todas maneras. Perdón Harry, perdón es que estaba tan alterada, no me esperaba algo así.

-No me tienes que pedir perdón, Mione. Gracias por traerlo a casa, me alegro de que ambos estén a salvo.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a levantar una denuncia. - Ron habló con voz severa por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-Sí, pero no creo que Draco esté listo para hacerlo. Yo iré contigo y mañana veremos si él está dispuesto.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse pero acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta después de darles las gracias.

Mientras subía las escaleras sentía que un hueco se abría en su pecho, un hueco que sólo llenaba la tranquilidad de que Draco estaba a salvo y con él. Pero sabía que aquella tranquilidad era engañosa, fuera de ahí había alguien buscándole. Fuera de ahí habían más de dos personas queriendo hacerle daño.

Entró a la habitación, que no estaba asegurada, y se encontró con un Draco derrotado, tirado en la cama como si fuera un pedazo de trapo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para fingirse dormido, se limitaba a contemplar el techo con los ojos perdidos.

-Draco...

-No lo digas, no digas nada. Por favor no lo digas. - exclamó el rubio, quebrándose por fin y comenzando a llorar con sollozos que llegaron hasta lo más hondo del interior de Harry.

Harry se acercó a él, abrazándolo y permitiéndole mojar su camisa con sus lágrimas. Le dolía verlo. Le dolía verlo ahí, temblando con la nariz roja y el cabello hecho un desastre. Amaba a aquel hombre más de lo que jamás había amado a alguien. Y le dolía verlo reducido a eso después de haber sido el príncipe de Slytherin, el chico que miraba a todos como si fueran inferiores, el chico que al final había hecho las decisiones correctas y le había salvado la vida. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que le había salvado dos veces, una en la guerra y la otra cuando se habían encontrado en aquella tienda. Lo había sacado de la oscuridad y ahora él se encontraba perdido en ella, sin permitirle a Harry ayudarlo.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana las cosas no fueron mejores. Draco no quería hablar, no quería levantarse, no quería hacer nada.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, le abrazaba, le besaba, le pedía entre susurros que reaccionara, se levantara y volviera a reclamarle haber dejado su ropa sucia en la ducha. Le gritaba, le pedía perdón , le volvía a besar, lloraba mientras le pedía por favor que reaccionara, que no soportaba verlo así. Pero él no lo hacía. Se quedaba mirando hacia la nada mientras ignoraba a Harry y al mundo a su alrededor.

Quizá le han maldecido, quizá ese hombre le hizo daño sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, quizá por eso no quiere levantarse de ahí, se repetía una y otra vez. Harry tuvo que ver como se desgastaba cual hoja en otoño.

Hermione le hizo una visita. No le reclamó por no haberse presentado en la academia, sabía que Draco lo necesitaba ahí aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo.

La demanda no había procedido. No había testigos, no había pruebas y sin la declaración de Draco era imposible avanzar. Harry le dio las gracias por intentar pero ella le miró con miedo y supo que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Harry, perdón, yo... No te dije toda la verdad. Creo que aquel hombre si le hizo algo a Draco pero no conocía el hechizo y pensé que no había dado en él porque Draco seguía de pie y no se veía afectado pero te prometo que voy a investigar qué es y voy a revisar si en verdad le está haciendo daño y te prometo que no le va a pasar nada. Lo siento mucho, Harry. - dijo al fin, tan rápido que costaba entenderle.

El muchacho de ojos verdes no fue capaz de contestar, se quedó ahí, sentado frente a la mesa con el pánico creciendo dentro de él. Hermione le dejó un beso en la cabeza antes de salir.

* * *

Draco bajó dos días después. Al día siguiente de la visita de Hermione por fin pudo voltear cuando Harry le llamó por su nombre y comió lo que el moreno le llevó a la cama.

Poco a poco recuperó fuerzas y ese día, mientras Harry leía unos documentos, bajó por las escaleras y se quedó ahí, viendo a Harry sin saber qué decir.

-Draco ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry, como si no creyera que eso en realidad estuviera pasando.

-Sí. - dijo éste antes de caminar hasta Harry y hundir su rostro en su cuello.

-No vamos a hablar de nada que no quieras ¿Está bien? - le dijo Harry mientras besaba su mejilla y él asentía.

Cenaron en la sala, mientras veían una película y Harry miraba fijamente a Draco, como esperando que volviera a su estado de muerto viviente en cualquier momento.

-Aquí estoy Harry, no me voy a volver a ir. - le dijo el rubio cuando se dio cuenta.

-Me hiciste mucha falta estos días.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, fingiendo estar concentrados en la película pero en realidad cada quien pensando en miles de cosas diferentes.

-Draco, vámonos de aquí.

-¿Quieres subir ya? Es temprano, no son ni las nueve.

-No, me refiero a que nos vayamos de aquí, lejos. A Australia, o a Nueva Zelanda, o a Japón, o a todos esos sitios juntos, no tenemos que vivir en un sólo lugar. Vámonos de Inglaterra, a donde nadie nos conozca.

-Harry, eso es una locura, aquí están mis padres, tus amigos, nuestra vida. ¿Qué pasará con la academia? No puedes abandonar ahora que estás a punto de lograrlo.

-No me importa nada de eso, quiero que estemos bien, a salvo. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede aquí a ver como día a día llegan cartas diciendo todas esas cosas sobre ti? ¿Quieres que espere a que otro loco te ataque? ¿Quieres vivir con miedo cada día de nuestras vidas? Porque yo no.

-Mis padres...

-Ellos estarán aquí cuando vuelvas, están a salvo. Y, si tú quieres, después de que cumplan su condena, pueden venir a vivir al mismo país que nosotros. No te digo que a la misma casa porque quiero ser capaz de pasar días enteros desnudo por la casa mientras tú insistes en levantarnos a hacer algo productivo pero yo te seduzco para volver a la cama y hacer cosas más productivas desde mi perspectiva.

Draco comenzó a reír, imaginando la situación y como sería el vivir así, tranquilos, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Era todo un sueño. Y sus padres también estarían a salvo. En Inglaterra sólo quedaban cenizas para ellos y no eran aves fénix, no podían renacer a partir de ellas. Necesitaban un nuevo comienzo y Harry se lo estaba ofreciendo.

Draco aceptó y Harry no pudo ser más feliz. La televisión quedó olvidada mientras subían las escaleras, golpeándose con las orillas por intentar caminar sin dejar de besarse. El dolor apenas era percibido, la pasión los sobrepasaba. Pronto se encontraron rodando en una cama que había sido empapada con lágrimas días antes, pero esa vez no. Esa vez fue testigo de lo mucho que deseaban estar el uno con el otro, fundirse como si fuera uno solo, piel contra piel, ninguno podía recordar sensación más agradable.

El amanecer los encontró entre besos y caricias, no eran capaces de separarse.

Draco fue el primero en caer dormido, entre los besos que Harry le daba en la espalda. El moreno cayó encima de él y no despertaron hasta que los rayos del sol eran demasiado fuertes como para ser ignorados.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima.

-La una de la tarde. - respondió Harry entre bostezos.

Draco sonrió ante lo inocente que se veía su novio recién levantado y lo besó en la frente.

-Eres hermoso, Harry. Tan hermoso que no puedo creer cuanto tiempo me costó darme cuenta. - le afirmó mientras se abrazaban, de rodillas en la cama.

-No pienses en eso, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para compensarlo.

* * *

Los únicos enterados de sus planes eran Hermione, los Weasley y los padres de Draco. No querían que la noticia se esparciera sin control, preferían desaparecer un día sin que nadie se enterara.

En la academia pensaban que Harry se iba a reincorporar el lunes siguiente, pero el plan era que ese sábado Draco y él tomaran un traslador que los llevaría directo a Australia, como había prometido.

La casa de Inglaterra quedaría intacta, solo se llevarían un par de maletas cada uno y así, cuando hubiera una investigación, pareciera que se los había tragado la tierra, sin más.

Lo que más le dolía a Harry era dejar las fotografías pero Hermione le aseguró que se las enviaría apenas tuviera acceso a la casa.

Ese sábado Draco despertó temprano, un dolor de cabeza que no lo había dejado en paz desde dos días atrás le atormentaba al grado de no dejarle dormir.

Harry había insistido en ir a ver a un medimago antes de hacer su viaje pero Draco afirmaba que sólo era una consecuencia de haber dormido por tantos días sin comer bien.

Ese día por fin se irían a comenzar una nueva etapa que les prometía la tranquilidad que tanto habían estado buscando.

Draco se dio una ducha para ir a despedirse de sus padres. El traslador, que Hermione les había conseguido de manera ilegal, se activaría a las 4 de la tarde, por lo que él tomaría el desayuno con sus padres antes de encontrarse con Harry de nuevo.

-¿Tan temprano te vas? - le preguntó Harry desde la cama cuando el rubio terminaba de vestirse.

-Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos, después de todo pasaran algunos años antes de que pueda verlos de nuevo.

Harry asintió para después invitarle a su lado con una seña. Draco fingió enfado mientras se sentaba en la cama con él.

-¿Estás nervioso? - le preguntó mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-No, estoy ansioso. Ya quiero tenerte nadando en las playas de Australia mientras te burlas de lo pálido que soy a comparación de todos esos surfistas atractivos.

Harry comenzó a reír y su aliento en el cuello le provocó cosquillas.

-Te apuesto a que ninguno de esos surfistas podría lucir tan hermoso como tú mientras estás en la arena, tomando el sol.

-Me alegra escucharlo, Potter, ya que si miras a uno de ellos más de lo socialmente aceptable, te quedas sin bolas.

Harry no podía dejar de reír mientras giraba a Draco para besarlo lentamente, demostrándole con hechos que nadie más podría ser capaz de despertar todo eso en él.

-Me tengo que ir ya, mis padres me deben estar esperando. Voy a volver a las cuatro y media para verificar que todo esté en orden y... Ay. - se interrumpió, tocando su cabeza como si le hubieran encajado un alfiler.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy pagando la consecuencias de no haber comido bien la semana pasada. Ahora si me voy.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Tienes muchas cosas que arreglar, yo estaré bien. Weasley me va a escoltar hasta la mansión.

Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama para verlo caminar hasta la puerta.

-Hey, quita esa cara, volveré pronto, te amo.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía y esas palabras le llenaron de felicidad. Le dio un beso corto antes de salir y él regresó al cuarto a terminar de empacar.

* * *

Su pie golpeaba el suelo con desesperación. Las maletas se encontraban a su lado, esperando a que Draco volviera para tomarlas. Faltaban quince minutos para que el traslador se activara y el rubio aún no volvía.

Las palabras de Draco hacían eco desde el fondo de su cabeza. Sólo quería pasar más tiempo con sus padres, en unos minutos estará aquí, se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba fijamente el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj.

Diez minutos. Cinco minutos. Dos minutos. Habían perdido el traslador.

Draco se había arrepentido. Tal vez sus padres no querían que se fuera tan lejos. No podía culparlo por elegir a sus padres, sólo deseaba que volviera y escucharlo decírselo él mismo.

La puerta se abrió y Harry se paró de inmediato, esperando ver a Draco cruzarla con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. Pero no era Draco.

-Harry, tienes que venir conmigo de inmediato. - le dijo Ron antes de agarrar su mano y aparecerlos a ambos en un lugar que no reconoció al principio.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios? - gritó apenas sintió el suelo bajo sus pies de nuevo pero se obligó a callar cuando vio a Draco en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras sus padres intentaban reanimarlo.

-Estaba bien pero de pronto nos dijo que le dolía la cabeza, iba a tocar su frente cuando cayó, no sé qué es lo que pasa. - le informó entre sollozos Narcissa.

Harry se arrodilló frente a Draco, tocando su rostro que estaba frío como hielo.

-Tengo que llevarlo al hospital. - dijo Harry, más para si mismo.

Todos asintieron y los padres de Draco le miraron esperando que volviera con su hijo a salvo y consciente como las veces anteriores.

-Ron, dile a Hermione que la necesito conmigo, de inmediato.

El pelirrojo asintió antes de desaparecer, dejando a los Malfoy llenos de desesperación.

-En cuanto tenga información voy a mandar a alguien que les informe. - les dijo Harry antes de aparecer en San mungo con el rubio en brazos.

Apenas llegó, una enfermera corrió a ayudarlo. Pusieron a Draco en una camilla de inmediato y le impidieron pasar a verlo mientras lo revisaban.

Harry comenzó a llorar y a jalarse el cabello, como si intentara arrancarlo de su cabeza. Sintió una mano en su hombro después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Hermione estaba frente a él y, cuando vio la expresión de su rostro, supo que no le traía buenas noticias.

-Le he explicado a los medimagos acerca del ataque y... Harry lo siento tanto. - dijo, sin poder evitar llorar.

-¿Él...?

-No, no, se encuentra estable en estos momentos pero... está bajo una maldición Harry. Me aseguré de que intenten todo pero no hay nada que hacer, solamente podemos atrasar las cosas.

-¿Atrasar las cosas? - preguntó en voz baja.

-La maldición actúa como un veneno, el proceso es lento y comienza con un dolor de cabeza, se vuelve demasiado intenso pero si la persona logra soportarlo se vuelve un dolor de huesos, tan fuerte que te deja inconsciente. Draco está en esa fase.

-¿Y qué cosa viene después?

-No va a despertar, Harry. Todo lo que sea que venga lo va a afrontar inconsciente, lo único que va a sentir es dolor hasta que ocurra.

-¿Hasta que ocurra qué?

-Harry, lo siento mucho, perdón por no haberlo evitado, perdón, por favor. Lo siento tanto. - repetía Hermione sin cesar, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Quiero verlo. - dijo con voz imperturbable.

-Está bien, voy a hablar y a...

-No, mejor quiero llevármelo a casa. Él necesita estar en casa para ponerse bien y estar listo para nuestro viaje ¿Crees que puedas conseguir otro traslador? Hemos perdido el de hoy pero dejaré las maletas hechas para irnos quizá el mes que viene.

-Harry, no, no te hagas esto por favor.

-Hermione, diles que quiero llevármelo a casa, no le gustan los hospitales, nunca le han gustado. Si se despierta aquí se va a sentir mal.

La castaña sólo pudo mirar a su amigo a los ojos, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior. No podía dejarlo caer así, no podía porque si lo dejaba Harry no volvería a ser el mismo. Pero ya no eran unos niños y ella no podía involucrarse en su vida sin su permiso.

Hizo todos los trámites para que dieran de alta a Draco, permitiéndole a Harry llevarlo a casa. La decisión era de él, habían dicho los doctores.

Ron se quedó cuidando a Harry cuando llegaron. Habían acostado a Draco en su cama y Harry se había acurrucado a su lado, como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Hermione y Ron habían quedado en hacer rondas para quedarse a cuidarlos. Querían estar ahí cuando ocurriera porque tenían miedo de la reacción de Harry.

-¿Estarás bien? - le preguntó Ron a su novia mientras se preparaba para ir a la mansión Malfoy a informarle a los padres de Draco de la situación.

-Sí, voy a hablar con ellos y después iré a la casa a dormir un poco ¿Tú estarás bien?

-Sí, voy a dormir aquí en el sofá pero he dormido en lugares peores ¿no es así? - le dijo, tratando de sonreír.

Ella lo abrazó antes de partir hacia la mansión, en donde ya la esperaban.

-¿Draco sigue débil? ¿A qué hora lo dieron de alta? ¿Cuándo va a venir a vernos?

La castaña fue bombardeada de preguntas apenas llegó. Les explicó todo con el mayor tacto con el que se es posible anunciar una noticia así. No se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

-Si ustedes quieren, puedo intentar pedir un permiso especial para que puedan despedirse de él. - les dijo Hermione.

-Ayer Draco vino a despedirse de nosotros. Estaba triste, porque iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de vernos otra vez. Pero también estaba feliz, tan feliz como jamás antes lo había visto. Él suele ocultar sus emociones pero ha sufrido mucho, en gran parte por mi culpa. Al verlo así, tan feliz aunque quisiera disimularlo, yo sentí que al fin me había perdonado. Draco ya se despidió de nosotros, prefiero quedarme con ese recuerdo, no quiero verlo inconsciente en una cama, quiero recordarlo lleno de esperanza y ansioso por empezar una nueva vida. Gracias por tu ayuda pero no necesitamos despedirnos de él. - Lucius habló por los dos y Hermione asintió antes de decirles adiós con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Una semana había sido suficiente para romper con toda la cordura que le quedaba a todos. Harry no permitía que nadie entrara al cuarto y cuando él bajaba solamente sonreía y les decía que Draco estaba mejorando y que iba a despertar en unos días.

A Ron y a Hermione les dolía verlo así, tenían miedo de que Harry nunca volviera y se quedara ahí, atrapado entre su fantasía en la que Draco solamente estaba durmiendo y no al borde de la muerte.

Ron entretenía a Harry cuando bajaba mientras Hermione subía a ver a Draco, que se veía tan inocente ahí, en su cama, con un pijama que Harry le había puesto.

Los Weasley habían querido visitarlos pero Harry no lo permitió, alegando que a Draco no le gustaba tener visitas sin haber arreglado todo un día antes.

Harry había perdido su oportunidad de reincorporarse a la academia y tendría que comenzar de cero si quería graduarse. A ninguno le importaba, sólo querían que saliera de su estado de negación y afrontara las cosas de buena manera.

En El profeta habían publicado una nota que anunciaba la inminente muerte del heredero de los Malfoy y, cuando la leyó, Harry les envió un vociferador gritando que dejaran de decir mentiras.

Draco se apagaba poco a poco y se estaba llevando a Harry con él.

Se sentía como estar en el mar a la deriva. Como cuando te alejaste demasiado de la orilla por error y luchas por volver. Las olas intentan arrastrarte, ahogarte, pero tú sacas fuerzas que no sabías que tenías y nadas contra esas aguas turbias. No podía dejar que la oscuridad se lo llevara, no sin ver a Harry una vez más.

Se aferró a la realidad y fue consiente de en dónde estaba. En su casa, en su cama, con su pijama favorito.

Estaba muriendo y, aún así, se sentía más vivo que nunca. Harry estaba ahí y esta vez sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas que estaba luchando por contener.

Draco recordó aquel día en el que se habían reencontrado, las ojeras bajo los ojos verdes, su sonrojo cuando le había invitado a salir, su gorro de lana verde que tenía una pequeña bola de estambre en la parte superior, sus suaves ronquidos, la emoción en sus ojos el día que le había propuesto irse lejos. Todo pasaba por su mente como si fueran simples fotografías.

Y ahí, estando ante esa revelación, lo supo. Supo que, a pesar de las miles de cosas que habían intentado separarlos, él estaba enredado en los brazos de Harry en ese momento. Lo habían logrado, habían vencido.

Las personas habían intentado arrancarle de Harry pero aquello no sería posible. Él se iría, sí. Pero sólo sería físicamente ya que el amor de Harry no lo dejaría morir, le había vuelto inmortal. Él viviría para siempre, en Harry, en su memoria, incrustado tan profundamente en su alma que iba a doler. Él era inmortal y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni mil ataques podrían arrancarlo de la mente de Harry.

Habían ganado porque se amaban a pesar de todo y porque Harry se encontraba besando su rostro con desesperación, como si aquello fuera a lograr que el cuerpo de Draco volviera a la vida, la vida que lentamente lo abandonaba.

-Harry... - le llamó el rubio en un susurro.

-Draco, Draco, Draco. - dijo Harry, desesperado.

-Harry, estoy bien. - dijo Draco, con la mirada perdida.

Harry supo que aquellos ojos ya no se volverían a posar en él y lo comenzó a extrañar. En ese momento, aunque aún no se iba. Por su mente pasó, en cuestión de segundos, aquella maravillosa conversión en la que las miradas que el rubio le dirigía habían pasado del odio al amor, al amor verdadero, ese que mata, ese que duele.

Tomó su rostro y le obligó a mirarlo, quería ser la última cosa que su dragón viera antes de partir.

-Si, mi amor, estás bien, estás conmigo. Te amo, siempre lo voy a hacer. - le dijo entre lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas sin detenerse, estaba vencido, no era capaz de decir más.

Draco sonrió antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo, para siempre. Dejándose ir. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el rostro de Harry pero ya no lo podían ver. El moreno pasó la palma de su mano suavemente por encima de los ojos grises que ya no brillaban y los cerró.

Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si el mundo estuviera siendo succionado por un agujero negro y la única cosa que lo mantuviera firme en la tierra fuera Draco. Su ancla, su fortaleza, su vida entera. La única cosa que se había atrevido a desear de verdad, la única cosa que había pedido a gritos no tocaran. Lo único que quería proteger. Se había ido para no volver jamás.

No fue consciente de que estaba gritando hasta que Ron y Hermione subieron corriendo a encontrarlo.

Ron le puso una mano en el hombro pero Harry la retiró, volviendo a abrazar a Draco que ya no se encontraba ahí, que no podía sentirle. Hermione se quedó ahí, llorando y deseando más que nunca que Harry se recuperara de aquello, era fuerte y tenía que levantarse, tenía que seguir. Aunque a Hermione esa idea le parecía imposible en esos momentos.


End file.
